User blog:3krok/Epoch Contract Planning and Discussion
Gameplay aka what makes this stand out *Every character has a sub meter that builds up as the fight progresses, once it is full the character's "contract" is ready, a contract is typically a character specific buff that can be cancelled into and from attacks and specials. *Game is either 4 button or 3 button? Characters Jennifer Stein Age: 19 Attribute: Agent Mk.3 "Hephaestus" Bio: Initially to be the youngest member of the Stein family to be a queen, her kingdom's home planet was invaded by an army led by a man who referred to himself as Scorpio, which overpowered the Stein family's kingdom and lead it to ruin. Three years later, after learning to control her variation Agent, a weapon passed down through the Stein family that allows Jennifer to change her armors to fit any situation, she intends to track down Scorpio, only to enter a mysterious battle royale in her search. Contract: Olympus Contract Gameplay inspiration: Chun-li (Street Fighter), Nu-13 (BlazBlue), Hilda (Under Night In-Birth) Theme '' Kamina Kannazuki Age: 20 Attribute: Wolflike traits and instincts. Bio: Coming from a planet bearing the fabled Fourth Field - a place where humans with wolflike features, such as the ability to grow claws, canine fangs, or become a wolf entirely - he encounters a young Jennifer as she escapes from her now-wasteland planet. Kamina uses his martial arts to train Jennifer into a strong woman, but always sees her more as a friendly rival than a 'student.' Kamina and Jennifer are seperated upon being unknowlingly entered into a battle royale. Contract: Waning Contract Gameplay inspiration: Jon Talbain (Darkstalkers), Valkenhayn R. Hellsing (BlazBlue), Ryu/Ken (Street Fighter) ''Theme Miyu Hirose Age: 14 Attribute: Complete control over nature's purest elements. Bio: A trainee in the elemental arts, an art which is only found in one person every lifetime. After her master goes missing, she ends up tagging along with Kamina and Jennifer. Somewhat bratty yet energetic, Miyu is a very hyperactive and high tempered girl, but should still be taken seriously. Her powers are still unstable, but that of course makes them more destructive. Contract: Dew Contract Gameplay inspiration: Storm (X-Men: Children of the Atom), Nanase (Under Night In-Birth), Hotaru Futaba (Garou MotW) Theme '' Rintaro "Scorpio" Mizukawa Age: ?? Attribute: Pincers, harpoons and spears as well as blood manipulation. Bio: Self-proclaimed King of Helheim, a planet that was destroyed by the Great Council years before after the planet's people had become too violent and aggressive towards other planets. Scorpio is an alias he uses to represent his scorpion-motif, which is including but definitely not limiting to his extensive pincer like spears and harpoons. Contract: ???? Contract Gameplay inspiration: Omega Red (X-Men: Children of the Atom), Igniz (The King of Fighters), Chipp Zanuff (Guilty Gear), Scharlachrot (Arcana Heart) Kyle Bradford Age: 24 Attribute: Various cyber-weapons used for range attacks and trapping Bio: Part of one of the many ultra-evolved animals that are now capable of human-like abilities, Kyle has the appearance of finch. Kyle is a mercenary who does jobs all over the galaxy, upon being given an anonymous tip explaining the whereabouts of a man with a surprisingly huge bounty, he lets his brash attitude get the best of him and leads his team into a trap where he's entered into a battle royale. Contract: Hawkeye Contract Gameplay inspiration: Elphelt Valentine (Guilty Gear), Fox/Falco (Super Smash Bros.), Noel Vermillion (BlazBlue) ''Theme '' Grady Curry Age: 28 Attribute: Heavy weapons and an old-school motorcycle. Bio: Giving off a reptilious appearance, Grady definitely has looks intimidating enough to be deserving of his role - the leader of a biker gang named Green Rock, who are notorious for the trouble they've caused all over the galaxy while still remaining free. Grady doesn't take no for an answer, and proves it with his rugged and heavy fighting style. Contract: Motor Contract Gameplay inspiration: Cable (Marvel vs Capcom 2), Maxima (The King of Fighters), Raiden (Fatal Fury), Tizoc (Garou MotW) ''Theme '' Cascade Kosaka ''Theme '' Raiden Sanada Daichi Sanada VEA Age: 1 Attribute: Forged and incomplete elemental arts Bio: One of many artificial beings created to replicate the power seen in the elemental arts, and another unsuccessful attempt. VEA is the only one however to have went aloof and on her own without malfunctioning or self-destructing, though she does not want to be involved with her creation and instead wants to make herself feel more human. One thing that sets her apart from most creatures is her special foresight. She doesn't use her powers unless in a crisis, but the only thing that fears her in her situation is seeing ''her. Contract: Perception Contract Gameplay inspiration: ? ''Theme '' Category:Blog posts